Solo 10 Minutos
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Mama! regreso dentro de 10 minutos. -¿Que hacer cuando te vas con Sasuke 10 minutos a caminar? Si, no soy buena en Summary
1. ¿Solo 10 minutos?

Naruto no me pertenece, más la trama si es mía...

Capitulos: 2 (en el 2º Lemmon) :D

* * *

Era un gran día soleado, los niños corrían de un lado para otro, riendo, jugando y sobre todo, zambulléndose en aquella piscina donde estaban todas las parejas que uno se podría encontrar, pero hablemos de una sola. Sakura y Sasuke, esta pareja todavía estaba sentada en una de las cabañitas, dándose piquitos, ya que la familia de Sakura estaba presente y le daba pena que los vieran así.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –Le preguntaba un Sasuke malhumorado, no quería dejar de besar a su novia.

-Es que me da mucha pena con mi familia. –Le decía una Sakura avergonzada.

-Sakura, llevamos 2 años de novios, no te puede dar pena todavía.

-¿A sí? Entonces imagina que me estas besando y toda tu familia se te queda viendo embobadamente. – Sasuke si tener que imaginar, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura.

-Realmente no me importa. –Sakura se enrojeció, y miró desafiante a Sasuke, y este se asustó un poco.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar algo? - Sasuke asintió. –Pero antes... ¡Mamá! – Gritaba Sakura a todo pulmón, ya que su madre estaba dentro de la piscina. – Sasuke y yo vamos a ir comprar algo, volvemos dentro de 10 minutos.

-Muy bien, pero es que van y vuelven. – Sakura asintió y se fue con Sasuke agarrados de la mano.

Cuando iban caminando, había unos chicos que estaban corriendo como locos, Sakura y Sasuke se tuvieron que soltar para que pasaran, pero uno de ellos empujó por accidente a Sasuke, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al agua, ya que él estaba cerca de la orilla, pero una mano, más bien dos, lo ayudaron a no caer.

-Gracias, Sakura. – Sakura sonríe, pero lo peor viene, una persona había sido empujada, esta empujó a Sakura, haciendo que ella cayera sobre Sasuke. El salvado no ayudó, ya que los dos caen al agua.

- Jajaja... No lo puedo creer. – Gritaba Sakura, no estaba molesta, al contrario, se divirtió como nunca. – Te ayudé a que no cayeras y caímos los dos.

-Si, fue divertido. – Decía Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a Sakura para darle un beso, Sakura se dio cuenta y se apartó.

-¿Por qué no nos salimos y secamos? –Decía mientras subía las escaleras de la piscina. De hay no se fueron a donde estaba su familia, se fueron a comprar de una vez las papitas y refrescos.

-Si ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Decía el que atendía la tiendita.

-Si, nos vamos a llevar todo esto. –Decía Sakura, con unas dos bolsas de papitas y un refresco de 2 Lts.

-Bien, Ehhh...

-Si, lo sabemos, estamos mojados, ¿acepta billetes mojados? Jeje... – Decía un poco apenada Sakura.

-Si, claro, no hay problema. –Salieron de hay con todas sus cosas y ya estaban dispuestos a volver, pero alguien detuvo el paso de Sakura.

-Oye, y por que no nos secamos en los baños, quedan cerca. –Decía Sasuke apuntando hacia los baños que si quedaban cerca.

-Claro, vamos. –Sakura lo siguió hasta que llegaron a los baños, eran grandes de por sí, ya que tenían regaderas, sus respectivos lavabos, y casilleros. –Sasuke que haces, no puedes entrar aquí. –Decía Sakura, ya que los dos habían entrado al baño de chicas.

-Sakura, no hay nadie, tranquilízate. A parte, ¿No querías que estuviéramos solos? – Sakura se enrojeció y miraba al suelo. Sasuke la agarró por una mano dirigiéndola a las regaderas.

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente, los dos entraron a una de las regaderas, por suerte tienen puertas con seguro. Dejaron las cosas que habían comprado en el suelo, mientras el beso se volvía más profundo. Sakura tiraba del cabello de Sasuke, como si fuera la última vez que harían eso, una de sus piernas ya estaba enrollada a las caderas de él.

Por otro lado, Sasuke tenía una de sus manos por la cintura de Sakura, entrometiendo la mano por debajo de la camisa de ella, y con la otra le tomaba su cara. Sasuke dejó por un momento la mano que estaba en la cintura de ella, Sakura se molestó un poco por esto y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Agua.

-¿Pero que...? –Sasuke había abierto la llave del agua, ahora los dos estaban más mojados de lo normal, pero no les importó. Los dos siguieron en la lucha de lenguas, y besos desenfrenados, mucho tiempo había pasado que no se besaban así.

-Hay que volver –Decía Sakura, muy preocupada, ya le había dicho a su madre que volverían en 10 y había pasado ya 20.

-No te preocupes, ella no se dará cuenta. –Sasuke bajó hasta su cuello, mojado por la gran cantidad de agua que caía bajo de ellos. Lo lamía con recelo y quería saborearlo, como si de un caramelo se tratara. Sakura suspiraba, de verdad que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Cada vez que querían salir juntos, sus padres se entrometían mucho en sus planes. Cuando Sasuke iba a su casa, nada de ir al cuarto, siempre en la sala. No se había sentido así desde que estaba en la secundaria, ya que se escabullía con él por el gran patio o en los baños del colegio. Cuando a penas tenía 16. Ahora que ella tiene 20 y él 22, un apto para mayores de 18 años, todavía no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos si sus padres son un poco calculadores.

-Sasuke... – Todavía se seguían besando, Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se enteró de que ella ya estaba acorralada en una pared y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de él.

Mucha, mucha pasión.

Sasuke había logrado quitarle la camisa a Sakura, ahora solo traía la parte de arriba del traje de baño y unos pantaloncillos de blue Jean, que sin dudarlo le quedaban muy bien.

Hasta que Sasuke se detuvo. –Volvamos. –Sasuke cerró la llave del agua.

Sakura estaba un poco decepcionada, ya que pensaba que ese iba a ser el día. –Sasuke, voy a meter mi pantalón en el sauna a ver si se secan un poco. Yo salgo ahora.

-Claro, nos vemos. –Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le dejó plantado un beso lleno de ternura, de seguir continuando con lo que dejaron incompleto, pero él lo dejó, sabiendo que si seguía así lo continuaría.

Sakura esperó unos 5 minutos, entró al sauna y salió él lo más rápido que pudo, hay adentro si que hacía calor. Vio el pantalón, no estaba ni tan seco y ni tan mojado, solo húmedo, no importó y se lo colocó. Salió del baño para ver que cerca de él estaba Sasuke, caminó hasta donde estaba él y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba la familia de ella.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas? Ya había pasado más de media hora.

-Mamá, ya estoy bien, lo que pasa es que caímos a la piscina por accidente y fuimos al baño a secarnos, solo eso. Y mira, compramos las cosas.

-Bueno, esta bien, y ¿No se van a meter a la piscina? – Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron viendo con cara de "no quiero" y Sakura volteó a ver su madre.

-No tenemos muchas ganas, ahorita vamos a dar un paseo ¿sí? –Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se fue con Sasuke a caminar.

-Oye, ¿No quieres que terminemos lo que habíamos empezado? –Le susurraba Sasuke al oído de ella. Sakura se enrojeció y con un paso rápido lo dos llegarían a las habitaciones.

* * *

Que tal les pareció???...

Si les gustó, me pueden dejar un review... :D

Conti, puede que dentro de dos días más tardar... :)


	2. Una hora quizas

Solo 10 Minutos... Capitulo: 2 Lemmon... :D

* * *

Entre beso y beso; risa y risa; entraron los dos como pudieron, estaban ansiosos. Sasuke abría la puerta como pudo, ya que las llaves se le caían a cada rato y Sakura no dejaba de besarlo. Hasta que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y Sasuke tomó las llaves y entró a la habitación con Sakura, cerrando la puerta tras sí con seguro.

Sasuke fue depositando a Sakura con delicadeza en la cama, mientras ella trataba de no reír. Era su primera vez, pensó que seria algo más... no tan risueño como le está sucediendo ahora.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunta el pelinegro, con un tono preocupado.

-¿La verdad? no se como estoy. Es que yo... – La chica se quedó sin nada, ya que unos labios la habían atrapado, ella siguió su ritmo y por la falta de aire se separaron.

-Sakura, se como te sientes... También es mi primera vez. – La pelirosa no se lo creía, ella pensaba que el chico ya tenía la suficiente experiencia. Pero por una parte la chica se sintió aliviada. Esa noche Sakura sería de él y viceversa.

Sasuke a la vez se lo decía, por si él cometía un pequeño error, no tener que explicárselo.

Ellos se siguieron besando, mientras Sasuke le desabrochaba despacio el traje de baño a la pelirosa, nerviosa, ella se tapó y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. –No te preocupes, eres hermosa. –Sakura tuvo un poco de confianza y apartó sus manos de sus senos.

Sasuke prosiguió con su cuello dejando marcas, Sakura gemía por el contacto, se estremecía y le gustaba lo que estaba experimentando. El chico prosiguió su ruta, hasta llegar a las cúspides rosas de la pelirosa, ella gemía por lo bajo las sensaciones que ella recibía le gustaban, pero no mucho los ruidos que ella hacía.

El azabachado se fue hacia el otro seno, mientras con su mano masajea al otro. No iba a dejar que las dos cúspides no fueran atendidas, esas montañas perfectas que siempre quiso tocar.

–S-Sasuke-Kun. –Ella suspiró por lo bajo, pero audible para los oídos del Uchiha. Siguió así, hasta bajar a su abdomen, estaba besando su ombligo, esta sensación hacía que a Sakura le diera cosquillas, risas y a la vez placer, ella le tocaba y jalaba los cabellos de Sasuke.

Dejo de besar esta parte, para empezar con uno nuevo y con el que los dos quedarían satisfechos, su intimidad.

Bajo hasta esa estrecha cavidad, lamía aquel lugar, ya húmedo, por las caricias anteriores que él le proporcionó, ella se arqueaba y gritaba su nombre. Sakura se sentó en la cama y Sasuke estaba arrodillado frente a ella, siguió con su intimidad, empezó a jugar con su clítoris, y ella gimió de placer.

Subió hasta su boca y la empezó a besar, no le agradó su sabor, pero de todas formas siguió besándolo, ahora si, ella entró en confianza y dejó que la penetrara.

Pero antes de esto, Sasuke se levanto rápidamente para ir a donde estaba su maleta y sacar la protección que usaría con Sakura. Así como se fue, volvió, se coloco su preservativo y se posicionó debajo de la pelirosa.

Sasuke lo hizo suave ya que como era su primera vez, no quería hacerlo con fuerza, ella cerró sus ojos cuando la penetró, sabía que le dolería un poco, así que dejó que ella se acostumbrara para poder seguir.

-Continúa.- Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke para que pudiera seguir. Él la empezó a embestir lento, para que fuera más placentero, mientras más lento era, más quería embestirla con fuerza, con la misma su ritmo fue mas acelerado, haciendo que la pelirosa se arqueara de placer.

Sasuke iba más rápido y esto hizo que Sakura rodeara sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke, así como sus brazos, en el cuello de él. Ella pedía sus labios con frenesí y él se los ofreció. Estuvieron un buen rato besándose con dulzura, hasta que estaban a punto de llegar al orgásmo.

Sakura se separó de él, mientras seguía gimiendo, Sasuke por su parte, hacía sus embestidas más rápidas y placenteras por parte de los dos.

-¡Ahhh...! ¡Sasuke...! –Gritaba Sakura, cuando había alcanzado el cielo junto a Sasuke, haciendo que este cayera en el pecho de Sakura, mientras los dos regulaban sus respiraciones.

-Te Amo, Sasuke. –Decía Sakura, con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Sakura, yo también te amo. –A Sakura se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad, su primera vez y había resultado perfecta.

Se quedaron en la cama abrazados un rato más. Luego se fueron levantando, para arreglarse y por supuesto la cama también. No querían dejar nada que levantara sospechas.

Lo dejaron todo como lo consiguieron, y se fueron, Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave y tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a donde estaba toda la familia.

-¡Hija, donde estabas! –Gritaba la madre de Sakura. -¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! –Ese _"todas partes"_ hizo que Sakura y Sasuke se pusieran un poco nerviosos, ellos pensaban que tal vez los hallan buscado por las habitaciones.

-Dijiste que te ibas a ir a caminar, y había pasado un buen tiempo y...

-Mamá, estoy bien, ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes. Sasuke y yo... solo estábamos caminando. –Decía esto mirando de reojo a Sasuke, que este tenía la comisura de los labios con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero no se me pierda de nuevo. – Decía su madre, abrazando a su hija.

-¡Akemi, déjala en paz, solo estaba caminando! –Gritaba su padre, que estaba dentro de la piscina.

-Y ahora Sakura, ¿que vas a hacer? –Le decía Akemi a Sakura, un poco molesta, ya que su padre _"siempre" _tenía la razón.

-No se, a lo mejor caminar de nuevo. –Lo decía con un tono de picardía y otra vez miraba a Sasuke de reojo, haciendo que él se sonrojara. Ya sabía a donde iba todo.

-Entonces en ese caso, esta bien. Sasuke. –Hizo que el chico se volteara a ver a su _"suegra"_ –Me la cuida ¿Si?

-Siempre lo hago, Akemi.

-Más vale. Que les valla bien, chicos ¡Y cuídense! –Ese _"cuídense" _también tuvo un doble sentido para ellos y se echaron a reír, mientras se marchaban.

Mientras seguían caminando, Sasuke pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en sus hombros.

-¿Y ahora que? –Le decía Sakura a Sasuke, que al parecer estaban pensando lo mismo.

-No se, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Una carrera –Decía Sakura con voz relajada, a azabachado no le agradaba la idea ¿Una carrera? ¿Y como para qué? – El que llegue de último hace lo que el otro le ordene.

-Todo lo que le ordene –Decía mentalmente Sasuke, cuando lo entendió todo. Miraba a Sakura, mientras ella sonreía. Él mentalmente visualizaba todo lo que haría con ella si llegaba primero.

-¡Vamos Uchiha, no seas tan lento! –Le gritaba Sakura ya casi llegando, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de cuando ella se zafó de su abrazo.

Él terminó por correr, sabía que Sakura llegaría primero pero no fue así, él paso a la pelirosa, haciendo que ella le insultara por lo alto.

Entró a la habitación, mientras afuera se oían palabras de Sakura como: "_Te voy a matar Sasuke", "Déjame entrar"_. Y el que más le gustó decir a la pelirosa y con esta fue que la dejó entrar: _"Haré todo lo que tu quieras"._

Y como la vez pasada, los chicos tuvieron un encuentro de lo más caliente, a pesar del clima, que era como estar en un horno.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, pueden darme un review :D


End file.
